Kuroko no Basket: A Winner's Loss
by MihoRyudo
Summary: Everyone knew Momoi was the only girl close to the Generation of Miracles, but what if there were actually two more? Enter Yuki and Miho, who happen to be close to two of the members. How will these two react when the changes happen? Will those two ever go back to the good ol' days when basketball was actually fun?


Prologue

**Yuki's POV**

I never really knew my parents, I don't even know if I want to know who they are. Are they really my parents if they just abandon their child on the streets like that? Oh, you wanna know how I know that? Well, my adoptive family told me so: the Kurokos.

Mrs. Kuroko found me one night wrapped in a blanket in a box with only a note, my name. My name is Yuki, I have no last name since my birth parents never bothered writing it down. So, I adopted the Kuroko last name for now. I don't know when my real birthday was, but mom, which was Mrs. Kuroko who insisted I call her that, made the day she found me my birthday. It was September 13.

The Kuroko household was warm and welcoming, despite mom and dad being out most of the time so it was me and their son, Kuroko Tetsuya, home all the time. He was a very quiet child like myself but there was one thing unique about him: he lacked presence. Tetsu-kun would pop out all the time even though he says he's been there the whole time. Funny enough, after being with him for so long I ended up picking up his lack of presence ability. I built a close relationship with Tetsu-kun, who has been with me since I was an infant. He has been there through my lowest and took calm me down when I have my attacks.

You see, I have a huge fear of being alone. Ever since my parents abandoned me I've been scared of being alone for no longer than a day. Kinda stupid I know but can you really blame me?

Eventually I followed Tetsu-kun to school, Teiko Middle School. I mostly stuck to him, which he didn't mind, but I eventually made new friends there. Weirdly enough it was the basketball club he signed up for. I met a girl named Momoi, she was nice at first until she began to hate me after developing a crush on Tetsu-kun. I also met another girl named Miho, I was really shy and scared to talk to her at first but when we did we hit it off really well. She made me feel like I was welcomed, unlike Momoi. I also managed to befriend the team there, which was the first string.

Akashi-san was from a rich background, like Miho, but he was really nice to me. He doted on me like a little sister. Midorima-kun is a bit of a tsundere but I know he means well. He has a thing for horoscopes, about a lucky item for each day of the year. Kise-kun actually joined the team late but was extremely cheerful. He was also a bit of a player because of his good looks, he tried to flirt with me once but that didn't go well. Murasakibara-kun has a sweet tooth just like me! He would share his sweets with me and carry me on his shoulders! Aomine was a lazy butt but really competitive. He was a bit arrogant in his skills but it doesn't get to him...much. As for Momoi...she was nice at first but until she developed a crush on Kuroko she would be cold towards me. It doesn't really bother me but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

Those were the good fun days...until THAT happened.

The guys were getting good at basketball, a little TOO good. They would win game after game after game, they soon grew tired of it and it was implanted in their heads they would guarantee a win each game. It was...scary. They earned the name of the "Generation of Miracles" because of their excelling capabilities for their age in basketball at the time.

Akashi became more cold and demanding, ever since he got that new "eye" of his. Murasakibara became more lazy and didn't try as hard anymore, the same can go for Aomine. Midorima was more distant and cold. Kise was still Kise but I think the winning streak was getting to him too. Momoi noticed the change too, even Miho. But Miho was more sympathetic towards me while Momoi just gave me the cold shoulder. Kuroko was probably more destroyed than I was, after all, basketball was something he enjoyed because of them.

When we all graduated, we all went our separate ways to separate high schools. I of course followed Kuroko wherever he went. But the guys tried to convince me to go with them, any of them. I declined because they weren't the team I once knew, no, they were different.

They weren't **them**.

Miho-chan ended up going somewhere else too, and she started to become distant with everyone when we graduated. I still consider her my friend though, after all, we made a promise to see each other again. I will hold onto that promise.

Momoi ended up going to where Ahomine was going to school, not like I would care.

Tetsu-kun applied to go to Seirin High, so I did too. Tomorrow was our first day and I was nervous. Practicing and studying for the exam was one thing, but usually attending the first day was always nerve wracking.

I wonder how our first day will go?

**Miho's POV**

It's a wonderful day to be outdoors in the garden right now. Maybe I should go for a walk since all I do is read books. I sigh as I look outside the window, the flowers are blooming, the bees flying around to find nectar, and the grass is greener than usual. But… there is this one flower that is about to wither.

Pardon me but my name is Miho Ryudo, currently a first year student at Rakuzan high. My father has sent me to attend such a prestigious school for a bright future. So I suppose I'll be stuck in my hometown for a long time. Tomorrow will be my first day at school. I can finally focus on myself and have no one in my way. By that I mean I won't be seeing anyone from the Generation of Miracles.

Do I hold a grudge against them? No I do not. I just simply don't want our past to hold us into some matter that is more important. I think it was foolish of them to be taking basketball into a whole new level. As you know, I used to attend to the same middle school with them. My experience was rather… interesting. Let me start with Akashi Seijuro. Me and him knew each other long before middle school. You see my family happens to be friends with his family, so you could call that an acquaintance. He was rather shy at first but we ended up getting along. Akashi introduced me to basketball and honest to say, it was alright. As soon as he holds the ball, I can see sparkles in his eyes… He's very passionate about this, and is still is. It's just not the same love for it as before. That old Seijuro is gone… I will never see him again. Now the Akashi Seijuro, or should I say "The Emperor" takes everything too seriously like his whole life depends on it. If I happen to reunite with anyone of them, Akashi would be on my "I don't wish to see this person ever again" list.

Midorima Shintaro, green haired carrot loving this nonsense oha asa. Despite his superstitious nature, he was the point guard of the team. Kise Ryouta, the playe- I mean the quirk of the group! He and I shared a brother-sister relationship. He was the annoying older brother (more of an immature) one. I don't know why but he seems to dote on short girls. What's his deal?

Oh then the dark skinned… Aomine Daiki, the ace of the group. He may seem like the person to not mess with but trust me, I know his weakness. However, I never liked him calling me a midget and he doesn't have to point out the obvious right?

Murasakibara Atsushi, the purple giant sweet lover. I really didn't have any problems with this one. We would enjoy each other's company along with Momoi Satsuki.

Speaking of Satsuki, she would always talk to me about her feelings for Kuroko. I told her why can't she just tell her how she feels. But then Kuroko didn't really return any feelings.

Last but not the least Kuroko Tetsuya. The Phantom of the team. He's always the shadow in someone's light. By that I mean Aomine. The one thing I remember about him would be is his lack of presence. Everyone would be terrified if he was there this whole time. Other than that he's a very gentle mannered boy, so kudos for him. Speaking of Kuroko, he has a sister named Yuki. A shy girl like him. Does it run in the family? But one thing for sure, she was one of my first female friends that I made. Despite our opposite personalities, we can relate to one another, besides for the love of sweets of course.

I miss the good old days in middle school but what's the point in doing so? Their choice of who they want to become is way out beyond my control. So I decided to cut all ties with them and move on with my life.

Tomorrow will be a new start for me. Another chance to make things _different. _


End file.
